First Day at the Office
---- Command Center :Viewscreens cover the walls of this broad room, showing images both of nearby space and of the planet below. In the center of the room is a holographic display module, able to simulate almost the entirety of the L49 System. Several consoles have been set up at the base of the viewscreens, accessing the asteroid's navigational, communications, and weaponry systems. A sliding door leads to the main command deck. ---- Izolda This holographic projection is approximately two feet tall, and consists of the unadorned head and shoulders of a black-haired and green-eyed Ungstiri woman. It tends to hover about five feet above the ground. With pale skin, high cheekbones, a button nose, and pale pink lips, the three-dimensional image is petite and more cute than beautiful. Her hair is held up in a loose bun atop her head. The projection is probably in her late teens or early twenties, and speaks entirely in Mierznykovy. A gold-colored holographic coin spins just below her left shoulder, and is inlayed in white with the letters BI. When not accepting commands, the daemon wanders the room randomly, seeming to look at the consoles and the people in the room with varying expressions. Type +Izolda/help for more information. Tasya has arrived. Tasya enters RP mode. Izolda is a limited artificial intelligence creation, created for Boromov Industries to allow certain consoles in the Command Center to be able to be operated from a distance via voice commands. Unfortunately, the system only speaks and understands Mierznykovy commands. It only accepts voice commands from authorized users, and can control many aspects of the following systems: Navigation, Weapons, Communications. The General is standing in front of one of the view screens, watching with interest one of the freighters coming up from the surface. He glances at Tech One, "Scan her." The tech nods in reply to Ryan with an "Aye sir." The short Ungstiri Sergeant Major makes her way onto the command deck, hands behind her back. Tasya promptly stops, noticing the General on the bridge and snaps to attention. She's silent, but only for a moment. "Excuse me sir," she says, raising her voice slightly in an attempt to gain attention from the high ranking officer. Cole enters the command center from the command deck at general in his standard uniform and with his field kit clutched in his left hand. He notices the Sergeant Major and the Brigadier General and gives a crisp salute. The new CO looks slightly annoyed at the interuption from the small ungstiri woman and says to the tech, "Let me know if there's anything suspicious." The tech nods in reply and Ryan turns his attention to the sergeant major and manages a smile, "How can I help you?" He grumbles as Cole salutes and returns it, "At ease." Cole nods with a small, "Sir." He turns to his left and moves behind the communications console. Pulling off a panel there, he sets down his field kit and opens it with a distinct *CLICK*. "It I, Sergeant Major Tasya Gorbachova, Sir" she airs, still at standing at attention until the command is given. Her arms slip behind her back, and she takes up the 'at ease' stance, chin still held high. "Kapitan M'nammrann sent me to speak with Izolda during time when nyet training... I one of two personel who speak Mierznykovy." Jeff Ryan glances at the floating head and shoulders with a scowl, "I want that damned hologram off my deck." His eyes glance at Cole before flicking back to the viewscreen. "Sir," Tasya says, a hint of concern creeping into her voice. "Please do nyi annoy her. She can be very bad when upset... She say that she scare former inhabitants off because Boris, he make her dance, he make her anotomically correct." She frowns and then shakes her head slightly. "He treat her like 'private slut." Cole sets the panel aside and peers inside at the circuitry. He takes out a small multimeter and takes a few readings inside the open panel. He makes a small, "Mmh" in his throat before putting his multimeter back inside his kit. The lunite rebel glances at the hologram suspiciously before turning to Tanya. He lowers his voice, "Can she be disconnected from the system?" The tech is working away on that freighter, he shrugs as the data comes up on his workstation. "She control all station... She turn off gravity to demonstrate earlier, da? But she good Deyvachka when nyi annoyed," The short Ungstiri woman replies in an equally quiet tone to the General, that same frown and concerned look still plastered on her face. "She hear all that we say," Jeff Ryan growls and pulls out his PDA, he types on it a little before showing it to the ungstiri: Exactly. I don't like the idea of a damned AI having complete control over my station. "About as easy as cut off power to life support, sir." Cole chimes in from his position at the ajar panel. "I don't think she'd take too kindly to us trying to remove her from the power supply." He says simply as he pulls a small lever inside the panel. Tasya reads the message and then looks up to Jeff, slowly nodding. She then attempts to change the subject. "Vi enjoy new command, sir?" she asks, as she takes several steps to the side and then takes Cole on the foot, holding a finger up to her lips. While her other hand disappears inside a pocket to fish out her own PDA. Cole looks down to his tapped foot and then up to Tasya's silenced lips. He nods slightly and turns back to the panel. His right hand sets his own PDA beside his field kit should it be needed as he's at the vital access adjunct to the bridge. "About bloody time too," replies Ryan. "I was offered the command back in march, but I had other work to take care off first." He pockets his PDA. The tech glances over at the General with a small frown, "Sir, she reads as a typical caravan class freighter. Lightly armed, lightly shielded, nothing unusual. Power signature's running a little high though." Ryan nods at the tech, "Well I'm not going to start boarding ships on my first day on the job." "It be honour to serve under vi, sir," Tasya replies, as she looks down to her PDA, quickly typing in a message. She then holds it up for Jeff to read: I can perfectly understand that sir, I'm not exactly a big fan baby sitting a psychotic AI. Cole leans down towards his field kit and quickly snaps a message to Jeff Ryan. "Try d'con her, sir?" It reads before he picks up a small set of clamps with which he pulls out a circuit board that shuts down one of the small running lights at the aft of the command center. "This'n's fried." He says idly and quietly to himself. Jeff Ryan takes out his own PDA and throws it to after a beat to Cole: I have access to the encryption protocols of my own organisation. I'd appreciate it if higher level vital functions can at least be locked off if we had to. The tech speaks up, "Er... sir. Her power signature's just jumped. She seems to be heading for the station." Ryan's attention snaps to the screen. Sure enough the freighter is now burning her way in their direction. "Hail her." There's only a few seconds before Tech One replies, "No response sir." The Sergeant Major doesn't waste any time as she immediately heads towards the comms station. "Sound general quarters, sir?" Tasya asks, looking back to Jeff. Cole quickly slides back in a different circuit panel into the wall panel and flicks back the tiny lever next to the circuit board. The running light near the aft of the command center comes back to life and Cole replaces the panel. At the phrase 'general quarters' he looks up to Ryan with slight alarm, as those two words means the station goes active. Ryan just nods to Tasya before issuing the rest of his commands, "I want shields and 'weapons'." That last is aimed at another tech who seems to have gone green sitting at the weapons console. "Get me targetting resolution on that freighter." The young woman gives an uneasy nod, but grateful for something to do begins doing it. Whilst she goes about her job it becomes clear the freighter is on a collision course. Tech One puts in his tuppence, "Sir, we've got a transmission." He pales, "She says: Death to the Tubers." Tasya doesn't worry about sitting down into the chair, as she strikes the button for the intercom. "Safeguard, safegaurd, safeguard," she calmly says into the microphone, the tranmission going all through out Hancock Station. "General quarters, general quarters, general quarters... All hands report to action stations." She wipes her good hand against her trousers. "Vi wish to form up Marines that on board and prepare to repel hostile parties, sir?" Cole quickly begins shuffling everything he brought out since his arrival back into his field kit and snaps it shut. He grabs it in his left hand and stands and heads backwards towards the main lift, unless someone should stop him. "That's not her plan," says Jeff calmly. He turns to weapon control, "Open fire." "Private," Tasya calls out to Cole. "Vi be gopher, da? In case internal communication damage, sir may need runner and expert on hand. The Kapitan have problem... He take it up with sir and me." Cole turns on the spot and raises his eyebrow when he's called. He listens and then nods simply. "Aye, ma'am. I'll stay on hand." He says, moving off to the side of the command center so as not to get in the way. Ryan's attention is focussed on the incoming freighter-turned missile. The tech's hasty shots bounce off her shielding. One however makes it through scoring, but not disabling the vessel. "Forty seconds to impact sir." Ryan walks over to the weapons control station and elbowing the weapons officer out the way tries his own hand. Tasya slips into the sit, slipping on her crash bracing after hearing the report from the gunnery console. She doesn't wait for an order, as she takes the slips the headset on and issues. "Brace, brace, brace," over the intercomm system, knowing that all areas of the station will recieve it. Cole anxiously watches as the freighter steams towards Hancock Station. "C'mon...c'mon...stop..." He mutters to himself quietly. He slides his field kit against the wall and grabs a metal bar on the wall for the very purpose of bracing. Ryan concentrates on the screen in front of him and misses the fireworks display his own shooting causes. 30 seconds. The station's rail-gun tears through her shields. 25 seconds. The first pulse cannon follows suit, just scoring off her shields, weakening them further. 20 seconds. The second gun scores on her hull further and the ship still holds. 15 seconds. The third gun finds her mark. 10 seconds. The final shot dances across her hull and into the hull in front of the engines. It's enough. The explosion lights the area like a small local star for a second. But momentum carries the debris forward. 5 seconds. "Brace for impact." Tasya reaches out triggerin the collison alarms through out the station. Immediately she leans back, cross her arms across her chest, making sure her legs are flat on the ground, and her mouth slightly open... And she's even got her eyes closed as she waits for the inevitable. "Hoop..." she softly murmers to herself. Cole grabs onto the bar with both hands and awaits the impact to the station. "Sunsa bitches...sunsa..." He mutters to himself as the freighter careens towards Hancock. The bright hot debris smashes into the station's shields. Tech One yells, "Shields holding, dropping... gone!" There's panic in his voice. Jeff is thrown back by the force of the impact as are any others on their feet. Some debris flies around the command deck some of it battering into people, including the new General. Fires break out. But slowly the rocking stops. Ryan takes only a second to get back to his feet, his forehead cut slightly by some of the debris, "Damage report!" The impact throws the Ungstiri Sergeant Major around in her restraints, a loose piece of debris striking her just above the temple. Straight away she's monitoring the intercomms, waiting for verbal damage reports to come in... Just in case the comms lines have been damaged. "Hoopin' tourists," she comments to herself. "Damage report!" says Jeff again to comms which in this case is Tasya. "I want damage control teams enroute thirty seconds before those reports come in." Cole loses his feet from the smash into the station, but his arms hold until a ceiling tile drops on his head. He gets a good thump on his skull and falls to a kneel before standing and swearing as he rubs his head. At the command for a damage report he looks around the command center and moves to the small Damage Control computer display after throwing a piece of ceiling out of the way. "Shields down, fires on the lower and upper prom." He yells back over the din. "Fire in upper prominade, fire in lower prominade," Tasya calmly reports as she repeats the information that comes over the comms and that from Cole. She pauses for a moment, finding the correct channels she's after. "Damage team one, damage team two, enter with caution into upper prominade." Another report comes in. "Sprinkler system has been charged and activated." "Bastards from mars probably," notes Ryan. He nods to Tasya and takes his seat finally, wiping some blood from above his eye. "Alert medical, there's going to be a lot of wounded." "Da sir," Tasya replies, as she opens up a channel to the medical bay. "It I, Sergeant Major Gorbachova... Expect casualities." She glances across to Jeff for a moment, placing her hand over the mouthpiece. "Vi vont hospital informed, sir?" Jeff Ryan nods to Tasya, "Get on it." Cole grabs his field kit and heads for the exit. "I've got to get down there. Got to make sure engineering's got all the hands they need. Can't waste a private." He says on his way out. Cole heads into Command Deck . Cole has left. "New Luna Base, New Luna Base," Tasya says, still in that same calm tone as she makes yet another adjustment. "This is the Hancock Station, Hancock Station. Patch through to New Luna General Hospital that they have possible casualties incoming, da?" She pauses once more, finally acknowleding the blood that's now dripping onto her shoulder. "Injury could range from concussion, fractures, burns, impalement, possible emergency surgery." Jeff Ryan stands up, wiping the sweat mixed with his blood on his forehead, "Only my first bloody day on the job..." Tasya continues to do her thing on the communications console. Directing and redirecting comm conversations, seeming slightly frustrated and uncomfortable at the same time. category: Classic New Luna logs category: Classic New Luna Militia logs